footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016-17 Premier League: Match day 13
Sergio Aguero scored twice as Manchester City came back from a goal down to earn a hard-fought win at Burnley and claim back-to-back Premier League victories for the first time since September. A much-improved second-half display saw Hull City come from behind to secure a deserved point against West Brom at the KCOM Stadium. Islam Slimani's injury-time penalty rescued a point for Leicester as they came from behind twice against Middlesbrough. Liverpool extended their unbeaten run in the Premier League to 11 games with a win against Sunderland but could face a spell without Philippe Coutinho who was taken off on a stretcher at Anfield. Substitute Fernando Llorente scored twice in stoppage time as Swansea recorded their first win since the opening day of the season in a remarkable encounter with Crystal Palace. Chelsea returned to the top of the table after coming from behind at Stamford Bridge to inflict Tottenham's first Premier League defeat this season. An own goal by goalkeeper Heurelho Gomes gave Stoke City a deserved win as Watford were beaten at home for the first time since August. Arsenal ended a run of three successive draws as Alexis Sanchez scored twice and Theo Walcott once to secure victory over Bournemouth. Jose Mourinho was sent off for a second time in a month as his Manchester United side drew against West Ham at Old Trafford. Charlie Austin scored after just 41 seconds to earn Southampton a first win in five Premier League games as Everton boss Ronald Koeman had an unhappy return to St Mary's Stadium. Match Details Saturday 26th November 2016 | goals2 = Agüero | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 21,794 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = McAuley | stadium = KCOM Stadium, Hull | attendance = 18,086 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Slimani | goals2 = Negredo | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,058 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Milner | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,114 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Fer Llorente | goals2 = Zaha Tomkins Cork C Benteke | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,276 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Moses | goals2 = Eriksen | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,513 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Sunday 27th November 2016 | goals2 = Gomes | stadium = Vicarage Road, Watford | attendance = 20,058 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- Walcott | goals2 = C Wilson | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,978 | referee = Mike Jones }} ---- | goals2 = Sakho | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 75,313 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,132 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2016-17 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2016-17 Premier League results Category:2016–17 in English football